


When It Was Too Hot

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	When It Was Too Hot

"You can't just fight everyone, Steve!" Bucky wiped the thick layer of sweat that had accumulated over his brow in the last couple seconds. The tenser he got the stuffier it seemed. He slammed the door of their apartment shut behind them. "With your health it's just not _safe_."

Bucky wants to say he loves him; he wants to be honest for what seems like once in his life, but he can't. That isn't what they're like.

"It was the right thing to do, Bucky," Steve replied gritting his teeth.

"Really?" Bucky is almost shouting now. He pushes Steve, a gesture more than anything. Steve shoves back and all of a sudden they are on the ground, fists flying. Steve's gotten stronger, Bucky can tell. Or at least that dame Natasha had taught him a thing or two.

They are rolling around, sweating. Distantly Bucky notes that Steve smells damn good. Bucky doesn't realize that he is getting hard, and then he is.

Steve pushes upwards and shoves Bucky onto his back, legs wrapped around him, arms smacking down on the floor on either side of Bucky's face. They are both panting. Bucky is so angry that when he feels Steve press against his hard-on he doesn't immediately push him away. He just stares right into Steve's eyes, pupils dilated.

Steve stares back at him, angry, defiant. And then pulls Bucky into a searing kiss.


End file.
